


Anyone

by shehadtheword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, both parties are dumb and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehadtheword/pseuds/shehadtheword
Summary: Sakusa is helplessly in love with Atsumu. A victim of his own negative thoughts, he thinks Atsumu has no clue he exists - even if they're on the same volleyball team. Sakusa comes across a magazine article he thinks can help him snag Atsumu's attention. Lucky for Sakusa, Atsumu has already been looking.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends,
> 
> This is a crack thread on my Twitter that I'm moving over here - for the folks that prefer this platform!  
> The story will be updated on my Twitter more often (in smaller increments) than on here - just in case you wanted quicker updates.

Why?

Why him?

Who could he have possibly pissed off in a past life to be punished like this?

It has taken him a while to come to terms with his feelings. Well...okay, he hasn’t fully embraced them yet. It still pisses him off that it just  _ had _ to be him - but it could be worse...right?

Sakusa watches from the bar as Atsumu prances around, drinking and socializing with every Tom, Dick, and Harry. It pisses Sukusa off. It also pisses off Sakusa even more than it even bothers him in the first place. 

Sakusa rolls his eyes and sips on his club soda, watching Atsumu flirt helplessly with a well-dressed man across the room. 

It was a team outing. Every other Friday night after practice, the team would go out and ‘bond’. Sakusa had no interest in bonding with any of his teammates (outside of the court). 

False.

There was one, in particular, a doe-eyed, bleached blonde idiot that Sakusa couldn’t stop thinking about. It irked him to no end. Sakusa couldn’t think about one plausible reason as to why he felt so strongly towards Atsumu.

False.

He could think of several - his fox-like grin, deep-set golden eyes, smooth bronze skin (Sakusa was sure that he exfoliated, and for some bizarre reason, that turned him on), and he wasn’t  _ terrible _ at volleyball (something Sakusa would never openly admit).

Having enough of watching Atsumu throw himself at the other man, he decided to leave. On his way back to the dorms, Sakusa stops at the corner convenience store. He picks up a few late-night snacks and scans over the magazine rack as he waits in line to check out. He has zero interest in celebrity gossip magazines, but an article on COSMO caught his eye among the plethora of trashy magazines.

‘ _ 11 Things You Can Do to Make Your Guy Crave You’ _

Sakusa tilts his head to the side - what if he could somehow use those techniques to make Atsumu  _ notice _ him. He shamelessly grabs the magazine off the rack, and pays for it along with his snacks, and quickly makes his way back to his dorm room.

Sakusa slips his shoes off and neatly places them next to the door, and pads into his kitchen, putting away his purchases before settling on the couch with the magazine.

He shakes his head. Sakusa couldn’t believe he was this desperate for Atsumu’s attention that he would resort to advice from a women’s magazine. He fumbles with the corner of the page, his heart beating rapidly in his chest - he didn’t know why he was so nervous; it was just a dumb article. 

Fuck it. 

He has already decided to whatever nonsense this article held as soon as he bought it. Sakusa flips through the pages of the magazine until he found the article. His brow rose as he read the first tip - ‘Show off your curves and make some eye contact’. 

Sakusa frowns. What curves? He was flat as a board. Tall, lean muscle, he supposed he had somewhat of an ass, nothing that Atsumu would be interested in. Sakusa took a deep breath - he would have to make due with what little he had. 

Next was eye contact. The article basically wanted Sakusa to check Atsumu out. Which he already did, unknowingly - but this time...Atsumu needed to be aware that he was doing it. Great.

Sakusa huffs. He just knew that somehow this was going to bite him in the ass, but he was determined. 

* * *

Practice the next day was grueling. They had a big match coming up next week, and coach Foster worked them to the bone. 

Atsumu’s arms and legs felt like jelly, and he was sure he would collapse if he had to do another jump set. Despite exhaustion, it was a good practice - Atsumu was confident that their team could wipe the floor with their competition.

Atsumu groans as Bokuto helps him stretch, pushing his thigh into his chest and extending his calf while rotating his ankle. It hurt like a bitch, but the pain was worth it; it did wonders for his sore muscles.

“Bokun,” Atsumu asks, watching Sakusa stretch.

Bokuto hummed, switching to stretch out Astumu’s other leg.

“Has OmiOmi been actin’ weird t’day?”

Bokuto purses his lips and taps a finger to his chin, releasing Atsumu’s leg - Atsumu sighs in relief. 

“Hm, I don’t think so, but whatever he’s doing over there doesn’t look comfortable.”

The pair looks over and watches as Sakusa stretched on his own, and if Atsumu didn’t know any better, he would think that Sakusa was trying to do a downward dog pose.

Sakusa was on his knees, his torso low to the floor, arms stretched out in front of him, and his pert little ass up in the air. Atsumu bit his lip to suppress a groan at the sight of him. 

What Atsumu wouldn’t give to have two handfuls of that ass.

He hates to admit it, but Atsumu has been pining over Sakusa for quite some time now. He knew that he was a bit to handle, but Sakusa was feisty and wouldn’t take any of Atsumu’s shit - knowing just what to say to get him to shut his trap.

Atsumu was a bit obsessed with Sakusa.

Porcelain skin that glows like moonlight under the fluorescent lights in the gym, eyes like black pools of onyx that...that were staring right back at him.

Shit.

“What are you looking at, Miya,” Sakusa snapped.

“Lookin’ at you, ya weirdo. Haven’t cha ever takin’ a yoga class?”

Sakusa stands and rolls his eyes, “Mind your own damn business, Miya.”

Astumu watches as Sukuna turns and heads for the showers - noticing the extra swing in his hips as he walked. 

Something was definitely up, and Atsumu was going to enjoy it as long as he could.

* * *

Sakusa felt like a fucking idiot.

Was it really worth going through this humiliation of putting on a show, for Miya Atsumu?

Yes, yes, it was.

God, he hated to admit it, but Sakusa would do anything at this point to get Atsumu’s attention. More than that, he wanted to bash his skull against the tile wall of the shower stall.

Sakusa hears Bokuto’s loud, boisterous voice echoing off the walls as he and the others enter the showers.

Sakusa grumbles to himself - he couldn’t even get some damn peace and quiet. He lolls his head back under the warm spray as his teammates flock in the shower stalls around him. He hardly listens as they made small talk while cleaning off from a long day of practice.

Sakusa curses to himself for having such a rigorous shower routine - he hated showering at the same time as his teammates. He prefers to wash in private; however, the walls’ height between the shower stalls prevent that. Sakusa and his teammates, being as tall as they are, could easily peer over and see anything. 

To his right, Sakusa hears the constant annoyance of someone humming and looks over - of fucking course; it’s Atsumu. 

“Do you mind?” Sakusa barks at him.

Atsumu rolls his head over his broad shoulders and met Sakusa nasty glare with a wolfish grin, “Don’t like my singin’, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa clicks his tongue and turns his head to ignore him. He bends down to grab his exfoliating scrub from his shower caddy and Atsumu, leering over the wall, nearly giving Sakusa a heart attack.

Sakusa drops his scrub and attempts to cover himself, “Christ, Miya. Some fucking privacy?”

Atsumu wiggles his eyebrows, “Whatcha gotta be shy for, OmiOmi?”

A blush dusts over Sakusa cheeks. He couldn’t tell if Atsumu was sincere or just being a jackass - he went with the latter. Sakusa grabs his towel off the hanger mounted on the wall and wraps his lower half. He would just have to finish his shower when he got back to his dorm room.

“You’re a pig.” Sakusa glares daggers at Atsumu before bending down to collect his things.

Atsumu pouts, “So mean, Omi-kun.”

* * *

Back at his dorm room, and after showering thoroughly, Sakusa settles comfortably on his couch. Day 1, and he was already more pissed off than usual. It didn’t help that he had absolutely no clue what he was doing. Sakusa felt like such a fucking idiot.

He didn’t know how to hold Atsumus’s gaze without looking like a gremlin or how to pop out his hip to accentuate his ass without looking like he needed serious medical attention. Sakusa knew he looked ridiculous all throughout the practice. 

Well...he did what he set out to do, catch Atsumu’s attention (in the most horrific way possible).

_ ‘Whatcha gotta be shy for, Omi-kun?’ _

Sakusa leans back against the couch and groans, rubbing his hands over his face. Sakusa has caught Atsumu looking at him from time to time - he didn’t think much of it. But Sakusa couldn’t make heads or tails as to whether Atsumu’s comment in the shower was sincere or not.

The thought of Atsumu checking Sakusa out made his dick twitch.

He took in a deep breath through his nose. That was the last thing he needed right now - to rub one out because having Atsumu’s eyes travel over his body made his skin flush and his dick hard. He had already taken a shower and applied his face mask - he was not doing this.

False.

He was doing this. 

Sakusa walks into his ensuite’s bathroom and washes off his facemask before propping himself up against the headboard of his bed with a mountain of pillows. He leans over and grabs the small bottle of lube he keeps in a drawer in his bedside table and a few tissues.

Sakusa slides down his boxers just enough to free his growing erection and squirts an ample amount of lube on his hand. He exhales deeply, calming his racing mind before taking his cock in hand, giving the length of it long, steady strokes. 

He rakes his free hand through his hair, pushing his fringe out of his face, and pushes his head back against the plush pillows. 

Sakusa works his cock slowly, twisting his closed fist over the sensitive head. He pulls his lip between his teeth, his eyes screwing shut as he thrust his hips up every so gently to meet the pull of his hand. 

Sakusa imagines it was Atsumu’s hand on his cock. Thick, rough, calloused fingers wrapped around his hard length - jerking him off like his life depends on it. Atsumu’s lips trailing over Sakusa’s chest, stopping to nip at his skin, leaving little love bites in his wake before flicking his tongue over his nipples causing them to stiffen into hard peaks.

Sakusa’s breath hitches as he swipes the pad of his thumb over his leaking slit.

Atsumu’s lips would keep making their way further down the expanse of Sakusa’s lean chest - stopping just above his pubic area. Atsumu would drag his tongue in the deep lines of Sakusa’s adonis belt - teasing him, making Sakusa beg for Atsumu’s mouth around his cock.

Sakusa whimpers, his grip tightens around his length, his breathing more sporadic, and his thrusts into his own hand become desperate.

Fuck.

Sakusa hasn’t even gotten to the good part of his fantasy and he’s already on the brink of cumming. He can feel the coil deep in his belly tighten with each flick of his wrist - his balls aching for release.

Fuckfuckfuck.

Sakusa tetters over the edge of sweet bliss - thinking of only Atsumu. He cums with a silent cry, toes curled and the heels of his feet digging into the plush comforter. Sakusa nearly misses catching his release in the wad of tissues.

He lay there, exhausted, drained - Sakusa drags a hand over his tired face, resting it on top of his chest. His nose scrunches as he tosses the tissues in the bin next to his bed, disgusting.

And all for Miya fucking Atsumu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you like the story, make sure to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> -Brooke  
> [@xxxplosionboy](https://twitter.com/xxxplosionboy)


End file.
